1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a global position satellite (GPS) receiver with built-in wireless communication device for exchanging data with a handheld computing device in close range.
2. Prior Art
Today's consumer GPS receiver includes portable receivers utilized to collect and display position information. These receivers include smart antenna for direct connections to a portable computer, plug-in receivers using PC card technology for direct connections, and several other receivers, which offer other cumbersome and expensive method for in-vehicle navigation. Other receivers offer cables to connect to a computer by which to exchange data. The cables are either permanently attached to the receiver or must be connected or disconnected with both hands.
Numerous GPS receivers used in an automobile today communicates with a computing device such as laptop computer through a wired RS-232 port. A typical GPS receiver utilized in a vehicle is either a completely integrated receiver with display and map for purpose of position and navigation. A second approach is to use a GPS receiver, which is secured on a vehicle; driver or passenger of the vehicle utilize their standard computing device such as a portable computer to input or to retrieve the position information. The computing device is connected to the GPS receiver through a wired RS-232 port. A typical GPS receiver of this type is commercially available and is called "smart antenna". The smart antenna receives GPS information, process position information and make it available on an RS-232 port. User retrieves the position information from this port through a wired RS-232 connection. The arrangement is cumbersome. The connection is typically only good for a single computing device.